Together Again
by Athrun-n-Cagalli
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight who will Kagome turn to and will Inuyasha go get her [I suck at summaries][OneShot]


Morning  
Kagome propped herself up on the well, She was in a pretty good mood today because she made an amazing lunch for her friends in the feudal era, When she got there Shippo was jumping up and down hoping Kagome brought him candy, Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch like usually, While Miroku was reading woman's palms and Sango was getting angry. Kagome sat under the tree and got everything ready. She called everyone over to eat lunch; everyone was enjoying it except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Kagome what the hell is this it's horrible can't you make any good food"  
Kagome: "Inuyasha stop being such a jerk all you ever do is complain".  
Inuyasha: "It's not my fault you suck at cooking".  
Shippo: "Don't be so mean to Kagome".  
Miroku: "Yes Shippo your right he can never treat her with the proper respect".  
Kagome: "Sango can borrow Kirara, I'm leaving".  
Inuyasha: "What I didn't say you could leave"  
Kagome: "Sit Boy, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!  
Shippo: "What Kagome you're leaving already but you just got here"  
Kagome: "I'm not going home Shippo, I just need time to think"  
Kagome: "So Sango can I borrow Kirara".  
Sango: Yes, of course you can  
Kagome: Thanks

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: "Hey Kirara Thanks for this it's nice of you to do this for me all the time, what would I do without you, you can just drop me off here I'll walk the rest of the way. Don't let Inuyasha know where I'm going".

Kagome: Oh… Finally I'm here. Hey Ginta, Hi Hakkaku, Is Koga around"  
Ginta: "Yes actually he's in the den".  
Hakkaku: "But Kagome why are you here anyway".  
Kagome: "Well Inuyasha and I got in another fight so I decided to stay here for a while"  
Koga: walks out of the den and sees Kagome, "Kagome, what are you doing here? Has something happened? Where's Mutt face?  
Kagome: I came here to see you because me and Inuyasha got in a fight.  
Koga: "I see, you came to me for help". Koga walks up to Kagome and hold her hands in his. " I want to know you can come to me anytime Kagome because I Love You.  
Koga: What did you and Inuyasha get in a fight about.  
Kagome: He didn't like the lunch I made for him and then we just started arguing.  
Koga: That ungrateful bastard how could he say your food is disgusting, I'm sure it was amazing.  
Kagome: Everyone else though it was except him, he never eats anything I make except Ramen.  
Koga: Ramen? (Clueless face) what's that?  
Kagome: Just instant noodles  
Koga: Oh…. Right. I don't think he deserves you Kagome, how do you put up with that puppy.  
Kagome: Koga, He's not a puppy, you should thanks him all the times he has saved me.  
Koga: If you were with me you wouldn't have to be saved.  
Kagome: Its just Inuyasha always rejects me either my food, or leave me for Kikyo what will he reject me for next  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha: Where's Kagome?  
Miroku: "She left on Kirara after she made you sit"  
Inuyasha: "What that stupid girl she ran off on me"  
Sango: No wonder Inuyasha you were pretty mean  
Inuyasha: I wasn't mean I just told her the truth  
Shippo: Inuyasha your such an idiot  
Inuyasha: Shut up Shippo. (Throws Shippo down the hill)  
Inuyasha: "Miroku, where did she go?"  
Miroku: You gonna have to ask Kirara that one  
Kirara: Mew...  
Inuyasha: Kirara, What way did she go  
Kirara: points to the north  
Inuyasha: Why would she go that way?  
Shippo: (runs back up the hill) Yeah… that's the direction the Wolf Demon Tribe live.  
Sango: You don't think she went to see Koga  
Inuyasha: She wouldn't go see Koga she hates him.  
Miroku: No Inuyasha, You hate him  
Inuyasha: I gotta go take a walk (started to walk away)  
Shippo: (whispers to everyone) were not stupid; He's going to look for Kagome.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Night Falls  
Kagome and Koga have talked for about an hour

Koga: Kagome I have to show you something  
Kagome: Really? What is it?  
Koga: Lets just say it's almost as beautiful as you  
Kagome: blushes  
Ginta/Hakkaku: Where you going Koga?  
Koga: Up the valley  
Ginta/Hakkaku: Ok  
Kagome: Up the valley?  
Koga: Don't worry Kagome you'll find out soon enough

They walk up the valley and see the most beautiful flowers and the stars shining like diamond and a waterfall close by.

Kagome: Oh wow! It's beautiful  
Koga: I told you it would be  
Kagome: It's amazing when did you find all this  
Koga: Just one day when I was thinking about you I found it.  
Kagome: Really, Inuyasha would never take me to a place as beautiful as this

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ginta/Hakkaku: Inuyasha! what are you doing here ?  
Inuyasha: I came for Kagome  
Ginta: She isn't here  
Hakkaku: Her and Koga left a while ago  
Inuyasha: What! Where did that Bastard take her?  
Ginta: Up the Valley  
Inuyasha: Which way is that?  
Hakkaku: North  
Inuyasha: Runs up the valley

Koga: I Love you Kagome  
Kagome: Um… That's nice  
Koga: Well Don't you feel the same way  
Kagome: No  
Koga: What do you mean No  
Kagome: I think I love Inuyasha  
Koga: Huh.. Inuyasha is a stupid mutface  
Kagome: Inuyasha is always there to protect me, comfort me, stay by my side and he even made a special medicine for me to help me get better when I was sick  
Koga: But Kagome  
Kagome: Actually I Do Love Inuyasha  
Inuyasha walks up and sees Kagome.  
Kagome: Inuyasha you came for me  
Inuyasha: Of course I did, What do you expect idiot  
Kagome: I thought you wouldn't come for me because you were mad at me for sitting you  
Inuyasha: Who cares its not like it hurts  
Kagome runs into Inuyasha arms and whispers I Love You  
Inuyasha wraps Kagome in his arms and say I Love you and they kiss


End file.
